


Confusion

by TheAwkwardPinCushion



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, theres too many fricking relationship tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardPinCushion/pseuds/TheAwkwardPinCushion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of things confuse Rose Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> My friends are the reason this happened. Don't blame me for the cavities.

 Lots of things confuse Rose Lavellan. She doesn't know why the sky was blue. She doesn't know why Mommy had to leave so much. She doesn't know why she couldn't to magic like her and mister Dorian and mister Solas. She doesn't know a lot of things. It's frustrating.

One of the most frustrating things, though, is that she doesn't know why Mommy and Cullen kept saying they weren't in love.

When Cullen doesn't think she's looking, he looks at her with this smile on his face that makes him look silly. But Rose thinks that's the look that people do when they're in love. Mommy gave him the same look when he wasn't looking too.

She tugs on Mommy's shirt, trying to get her attention.

“Hey sweet pea,” she says, picking her up and kissing the tip of her nose. That always made her giggle.

“When are you and Cullen getting married?”

Mommy turns red at that. She kinda looks like a tomato. Rose likes tomatoes.

“Marriage is only for people that're in love, baby.”

“But he LOOKS at you like he's in love! And so do you when you don't think he's looking! And you get all red when he looks at you sometimes!”

Mommy sighs and puts her down, ruffling her hair. “I don't think you know what you're talking about.”

Rose huffs in frustration and stomps off. She wants to go ask Cullen, but she's not allowed to cross the big bridge thingy alone.

“Hey! You!” she says, grabbing the hand of someone in one of those messenger outfits.

He starts to ask what she needs, but she drags him through mister Solas' room and to the bridge thingy. “I'm not allowed to go across this alone.”

The messenger nods and leads her across the bridge thingy to Cullen's office. “Is this where you needed to go, miss?”

Rose likes it when they call her “miss.” It makes her feel like a grown-up. “Yep!” she says. She pushes the door to Cullen's office open.

“I have a question for you,” she says, trying to sound like a grown-up.

Cullen smiles at her and scoots his chair back so she can come sit on his lap. Sometimes he lets her help him with important paperwork up there.

She climbs onto his legs and plops down, grabbing her special quill and starting to write.

“What was your question, kid?” he asks, holding onto her so she doesn't fall.

“When are you and Mommy getting married?”

She hears Cullen cough behind her.

“W-we're not getting married.”

“But you look at her like you love her though! And she looks at you like it too! I don't understand!”

Cullen laughs and ruffles her hair like Mommy did. “I think you're confused,” he said.

“I'm always confused,” she huffed, scribbling on her piece of paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Rereading this I realize that I fucked up the tense so bad.
> 
> I am so sorry.


End file.
